


A Story Untold

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting Together, Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith angst, Keith kinda goes MIA emotion wise, Let me start out by saying this is angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not really a happy ending but it is a bit happy, Past Fluff, Sad Ending, This probably needs better tags but take this, be warned children, breaking up, keith dies, klance, klangst, lance fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Bad things happen, and there's nothing you could do about it.God, how Lance wishes that weren't the case.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	A Story Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do write more than Klance  
> Will I ever post it here?  
> Maybe, MLB needs more of my attention lol.
> 
> Also don't @ me cause of the Lion King reference in the summary x,D  
> This is angsty, be warned  
> Drop a comment of your opinion though, they give me life :,D

  
The two walked by each other every day.

They teased each other, bickered, laughed, comforted, and even had bonding moments with each other.

Being paladins of Voltron together wasn't as bad as they exaggerated.

Not that they'd ever admit anything out loud of course.

Always space between the two, as if an invisible barrier held them away from each other, but they didn't care to push against the force, no motivation or need to do so.

Partners, friends, teammates, paladins of Voltron.

Nothing more, yet.

That's all there was to Keith Kogane and Lance McClain.

|~|~|

Like all bonds, theirs grew.

And grew.

Until the bickering stopped, lest it was something no one could resist, a mere game for their amusement and teasing towards each other.

" _When you gonna cut the mullet, Mullet-Head?_ "

" _When you can come up with an actually good pick up line._ "

Always shot back and forth, like a tennis ball across its court.

Teammates grew closer, the friendship evolved, and trust was mixed into the emotions of the two.

Nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

Neither would allow anything less.

|~|~|

Emotions also grow, and there were no exceptions for the emotions of Keith and Lance.

The slightest hint of love, maybe not even that, began kindling between the jokes, the teasing, the chores, the work.

And it grew.

Like everything that is created, the love grew into something more.

The single touch of the hand, a linked pinkie, a silent promise to love each other, a shared glance, a whisper of pink across the face.

Linked pinkies led to cuddling, hand-holding, sweet nothings whispered into the ear, hugs, and the most sweet and passionate kisses anyone could share, all given behind the disguise of the mere friendship that the whole team had watched come to be.

Smiles shared, flirting and teasing ceasing to slow or stop, hidden meanings to words spat out so easily, and the twitch of a finger giving out so many words to one or the other, both of which understood each movement perfectly.

_His eyes stayed glued to the ground, Keith walking into the room. Sensing the new presence, Lance's gaze shifted over to the newcomer for a moment before he looked away again._

_His forefinger was lifted up to rub against his head, and immediately Keith's response was to nod to Shiro, Pidge and Hunk, the others in the room (kitchen) and murmur a simple question._

_"Can I ask Lance a personal question, alone?"_

_With no words, the others walked out of the room, the doors sliding closed behind them just as Lance jumped forward and raced into Keith's arms._

_"I'm here now." Was all Lance heard as his vision began to blur with unshed tears, and the comforting warmth Keith gave him spreading through him as he prepared to explain whatever troubled him, glad to know Keith would stay there as long as it took for Lance to get whatever he needed off his chest._

Trust was something neither of them doubted.

Love was the one word they both knew would describe their feelings towards each other right off the bat.

They loved each other.

But, alas, not all love lasts forever.

|~|~|

_"Stop babying me, Keith! I don't need you! You're a worthless Galra! Get lost!" Lance didn't know what he was saying, blinded by both tears and anger. He couldn't help it, he couldn't help his rage, for how are you supposed to feel when your team almost died because of you being distracted? Happy that they did survive? Of course, but not before the anger and stress and sadness ate away at you._

_Though there would always be the guilt of shoving Keith to the side like an old newspaper that would eat away at Lance the most._

_But that wasn't now._

_Keith stared at Lance, his mouth ajar slightly, his eyes narrowed in shock and pain and something so hollow he couldn't explain it if he tried. He stepped away from the blue paladin, his heart suddenly racing as he choked out, "O-Ok..." He croaked, before spinning on his heel and walking away._

_Lance felt the sudden silence build a wall around him, thoughts swirling through his mind just as much as thoughts swirled around in Keith's mind._

_'A worthless Galra. Get lost...' Keith's eyes were spewing out tears, but he didn't have the will to care._

_He found himself at his room sooner than he thought. The door sliding open, he stepped inside, trying to regain his breath._

_'Why do words hurt so much?'_

No one can stop words. It's how we communicate. It's how we express our emotions. It's how we live life, alongside many other things of course.

Words are amazing and deadly.

Words can lift spirits up, or tear them apart.

Words can build walls around someone, or help to coax a person out of their shell.

For Keith and Lance, it built a wall.

Neither shared looks or words, and never were they found even standing next to each other. They didn't talk, they didn't function properly, and they didn't do anything to change that.

The others worried over them, but both simply paid it no mind.

Both simply shut down.

Because words can make a person do that.

Lance no longer had rage in him, but unimaginable guilt and sadness. He longed to apologize, to feel the warmth of Keith's hand in his own once more, but that never happened. Even if he tried, Keith didn't. The red paladin would leave Lance's presence as soon as possible, never speak, and hardly eat.

Kieth had fallen into a deep hole, one that Lance had dug for him, and now he didn't bother to try and get back out.

His actions were never fazed though, no, he fought and worked just as well as before.

But now... His actions, his eyes, they looked lifeless. Dead. Emotionless. Like there was no purpose. Lance may have merely said words, but that only helped to get Keith into finding more words. Words that he used to hurt himself from the inside. Words he couldn't possibly control anymore.

Coldness lingered in his touch, just as Lance's hand longed for a warmth it would never have anymore.

It seemed to be the end of everything.

But of course, it wasn't.

Because you must remember, the story untold is still far from over.

|~|~|

Battles continued, space filled in the gaps between Lance and Keith, and only silence accompanied the both of them.

When speaking of battles, it's where we reach the climax of this story.

The Galra forces increased, and more injuries were given, inevitable products from these attacks.

The Lions were used constantly, though Voltron wasn't necessary, which was a good thing. The aforementioned Galra forces were beaten, while inside the Castle of Lions healing pods were turned on more and more often, one singular paladin being caught in them most often.

_Lance watched Keith's body float in the healing liquids with sad eyes, guilt churning in his gut. He could've protected Keith, called a warning, and the beautiful purple-eyed boy wouldn't be injured with several cracked ribs and a small concussion._

_Keith had been bombarded with Galra ships, some blasting him and the Red Lion while others actually crashed into it purposely, blowing up. One had found itself impacting the inside of the Lion's mouth, the Red Lion having just blasted one Galra blaster ship only to be caught off guard by this brave pilot. The blaster ship had exploded inside of the Lion, the explosion reaching Keith from the control section and blowing him backward, causing him to roughly hit the tough metal that made up his Lion. He had passed out, Lance and Pidge flying to his Lion to see what was wrong._

_After discovering his injury, they had fled the battle, intent on getting their teammate healed instead of risking more injuries._

_And so, that's what left Lance watching Keith with a sad expression, the boy before him unconscious. It had been close to three days by now, but Lance kept coming back._

_He wanted to be there for Keith when he woke up._

|~|~|

Love is a hard thing to deal with. It brings sorrow and heartbreak, and it's impossible to find the perfect love for you sometimes.

As everyone had anxiously waited for, Keith woke up within eight days, though nothing changed mentally as he didn't send Lance a single look.

The wall between them thickened.

Teammates, and former lovers.

That was all they were now.

And that wasn't due to change.

|~|~|

Sometimes things happen in a way that you have to think about for a bit before actually processing what happened.

And then other times, life hits you in the face and makes you want to curl up and die.

Sometimes, people do die because of the way life goes.

_Lance cried to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched Keith's blood-covered hand fall limp. "Y-You idiot." He whimpered, grabbing the boy and hitching him up. "Let's get you to the Castle quickly." Keith's breathing was shallow, a lung punctured, ribs broken once more (along with other bones no doubt), one eye squeezed shut, and his body bruised and covered in blood. Where the blood came from Lance couldn't be sure, but he did know Keith was losing blood fast._

_His own hand throbbed, one finger bent oddly (probably popped out of place at worst) and his other fingers and hand were littered with scratches and a burn mark, fires having entered the world around him as well._

_It had been another battle, intense this time with many forces. The Lions had been grounded, Shiro ordering them to try and fight by land instead._

_That had ended badly, the paladins being greatly outnumbered and the Lions being trapped by a beam that pushed them deep into the ground, pressing them into the planet's gravitational force. The fight had been bloody, and though the paladins were well trained and had taken out many of the Galra by now, more were on their way to help, and they were tiring._

_It was Keith who fell first, the others fleeing once more as the beam was shut off, the Galra claiming their victory, though too soon. Thinking the paladins were defeated as one fell to the ground, covered in wounds and already breathing raggedly with blood being coughed up, the Galra edged away from the Lions, all of which seemingly lay dormant._

_"Call your Lions!"_

_The order was sudden and filled with the desperate hope of saving his friends, Shiro closing his eyes to focus and connect with his Lion, who's eyes flashed yellow as the beast stood, the beam now off as Galra began to panic. Lance closed his eyes, feeling the smallest of smiles creep onto his face as he felt Blue stir, the Lion jumping to attention. Soon, all Lions were standing but one._

_The Red Lion lay down still, eyes dull. As if having minds of their own, the other Lions called out to Red for him to stir, only to receive no response. "We have to get Keith back into the Castle and into a healing pod!" Lance shouted into his intercom, his eyes narrowed with panic as he looked over to his unconscious friend. 'I wish we could've started cuddling again without having you unconscious and bleeding out.' Lance thought, grimacing at his horrible timing._

_He was snapped out of his thoughts as Allura called through the intercom, "We're coming in now! Shiro, Hunk, get the Red Lion! Lance, Pidge, cover each other and get back here immediately so we can get Keith into a healing pod!" The orders were followed, the team rushing around as the Galra began to re-establish their composure, some starting to charge after the paladins._

_Bringing Keith into the Blue Lion, Lance let out a small sigh of relief as they all escaped. He cradled Keith in his arms, eyes half-lidded and filled with sorrow. "You'll be ok, Keith. I need you to be so I can tell you all about_ _ our  _ _bonding moment." He whispered before everything was a blur._

Sometimes we lose loved ones, and sometimes we see them again when we thought all was lost.

But something everyone should know is that you never realize what you truly had until it's gone.

|~|~|

_Lance watched the healing pod again, feeling as if he did that a lot now. His cheeks were wet with tears once more, his heart cracking as he cried silently. His hand was wrapped and bandaged along with his other cuts. He could only wonder why, but Keith had so many more wounds than anyone. Lance couldn't help but feel guilty and helpless as he stared at Keith. One of Keith's hands was pressed against the healing chamber, and Lance watched silently as he lifted his own hand to press it against Keith's through the glass. "You don't know how much I miss holding your hand..." He whispered softly, stifling a sob as he remembered so many things._

_So many words._

|~|~|

People die.

It's what happens.

They are born, they live, then they die...

But some people die far too soon.

_Lance pounded a fist against the healing pod glass, sobs choking him as his shoulders shook. "You absolute idiot! You can not die!" He sobbed, his throat closing up. The others watched from afar, eyes sorrowful as they stifled their own tears and whimpers._

_No one wanted Keith to die, but he was stupid enough to do so anyway._

_"You promised me you wouldn't die!" Lance yelled, the memory of that night flashing through his mind. That had been a sweet night, filled with cuddles and kisses. "I don't care what I said or how much I avoided you, I demand you live!" He continued, his fist clenched as he trembled. A beep sounded from the healing pod, and a sigh escaped the lips of Shiro as he read over the data the Healing Pod produced. His arms crossed, the man held back his own silent tears. "He's gone..."_

_The room grew silent, besides the heart-wrenching sobs from Lance. The blue light that shrouded the liquid inside of the chamber dulled to a purple, though it seemed to be tinted with gray. "No... N-No..." Lance cried, his forehead pressed against the glass. "He can't be...-" The others stayed silent, tears rolling down their cheeks._

_"He was a good man, he didn't deserve to die." Hunk murmured, wiping away at his own red-rimmed eyes. Coran was silent, playing with his mustache as he tried to distract himself from his wet cheeks. Allura and Pidge shared teary glances before staring at the ground. Shiro, his arms crossed as he held tears in, let another sigh escaped him, his lip trembling as he stared at Keith's face._

_Only Lance seemed to be making noise, his inhale_ _s_ _and gasps audible as he silently begged Keith to open his beautiful purple eyes, send him a soft smile._

_"But how?!" He demanded suddenly, eyes opening as he banged his fist against the glass again. "Isn't this stupid thing supposed to heal people?!" He exclaimed, his voice raw with emotion. No one answered, merely staring at Keith._

_His features were somewhat peaceful, as if he were sleeping, as long as you ignored the obvious bloodstains that soaked his bodysuit. His eyes were closed, his long lashe_ _s_ _curled slightly, his hair floating around him, and his lips stretched into a thin line that curved upwards just slightly, as if he were having a great dream._

_Who knows... Maybe he was sleeping?_

_Sleeping forever._

A famous story is one where the hero lives, where problems are solved with flourish, where the ending is happy and filled with joy.

But, you have read a story untold, a story where a hero dies, tears are spilled as is blood, and where the ending is clear.

But of course, what type of ending is this?

|~|~|

_Lance twiddled with the photo._

_It was a bit old, one of him and Keith. They had been in Keith's room, simply hanging out, when Lance asked if they could take pictures. Though reluctant, Keith agreed. This one was Keith's personal favorite, so Lance had printed it out and given it to Keith as a gift._

_The two were simply on Keith's bed, a pillow squished against Keith's chest while Lance was laughing at something_ _Keith_ _had said at his left. Keith's hair was tied with a rubber band, the ponytail the cutest thing Lance had ever seen. His eyes sparkled as he laughed alongside Lance, his smile wide. Lance himself had a hand in Keith's shoulder, his head tilted back as he laughed and his usual sweater hanging loosely on his shoulders while Keith simply had on a long-sleeved black shirt._

_Lance smiled as he studied the photo, longing filling his heart as he looked around him. He currently was in Keith's room, the red and white striped jacket tucked around his shoulders like a blanket and his eyes exploring Keith's belongings, or at least the ones out on display, one of those having been the photo. Lance felt tears fill his eyes as he studied Keith's face, his heart cracking again. "Where are you now, Keith?" He whispered, "Are you ok? Are your scars gone? Are you happy?" He asked, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling, where Keith had somehow managed to tape the picture of a shooting star there. His smile was soft as he added quietly, "I miss you. And... And Red likes to share stories about you from when we went on separate missions. It's really fun, being the red paladin now. It's just different without you." His eyes glued to the shooting star._

_"But I have a wish, and that wish is that someday I will find you again, following the tail of the shooting star."_

. . .

And that is the end of the story untold.

An end, that only leads to the beginning.


End file.
